The Next Great Adventure
by MuggleCreator
Summary: The Next Great Adventure of the Golden Trio and Ginny
1. The Trio

Harry and Ginny Potter went to bed. They were old, now, as old as Dumbledore. Harry was sometimes even compared to the great man (Which was extremely embarrassing).

On this particular night, Ron and Hermione, still part of the Golden Trio, were spending the night at Godric's Hollow, in Potter Manor.

Before they went to sleep, Harry and Ginny said goodnight to each other; their ritual. "Goodnight Harry. Sweet dreams. See you in the morning."

Harry did not give his usual reply. Instead, he answered, "Goodnight, Gin. Sweet dreams. See you ...later." the last word was almost a whisper. Ginny did not for once take much notice; it had been a long day.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. Ah. He'd thought tonight might be the night.

He wished for robes and pulled them on. He didn't need them here, but he thought he might need them where he was going.

He checked himself over. All his scars were gone. For good?

Two small sounds came from behind him as he finished. He sighed. He'd had a feeling they'd be joining him...

After giving a moderate amount of time for them to change, he turned to face his two best friends. Both were clothed in robes of rich colour that they were quickly finishing fastening; and they were looking around in obvious surprise and curiosity.

"Where are we?" Ron asked. Hermione added, "And why does it look like we're a hundred years younger again?"

Harry said quietly, "Where does it look like we are, Ron?"

Hermione frowned. "King's Cross?" she said hesitantly, then gasped. "Oh," she looked at Harry with wide eyes. He continued, "Yes, Hermione. I've told you the story before. About the choice."

They nodded. Ron said, "So, does this mean we're getting one now?" Harry shook his head.

"Not this time. I think this isn't the choices place; though I suppose it could be - to choose between going On and becoming a ghost. It should actually be called the Crossover Place - which I suppose is why it looks so much like King's Cross."

"What do you mean, 'going On', Harry? We're dying?" Ron asked, a touch of fear in his voice. The other two nodded. "But don't you feel ready, though?" Hermione asked softly. "I've been feeling so tired lately... Now we won't be anymore."

"And after all," Harry said, turning to where a scarlet steam engine was pulling up through the mist, "A wise man - who we may well meet again soon - once said to me, 'Death is but the next great adventure'. We've had a fair few in our time; so... Are we ready for another?"

Hermione nodded and stepped up to the train like Harry. Ron yawned. "I guess," he said, "Hey - do you reckon the lunch-lady will be on there?"

The other two laughed, and they boarded the train. Ron noticed the words, "Hogwarts Crossover Express" engraved on the engine, and turned to tell the others. They'd be going back to where it all began...

The train ride was mainly uneventful. Harry, ever the planner, told them of his hopes of Neville succeeding him in top job of the school; they approved highly. This led to remembrances, and they spoke of their old adventures as the train chugged on, steadily bringing them closer to a new one.

#

In On, Lily was tending the garden when she heard the chug of the steam engine. She looked up in time to see Hedwig take off and fly towards it. That could only mean one thing; the long-awaited day had come.

#

At the Burrow, Fred was talking, being one of a pair and quartet when he heard the whoosh of the engine and looked up. He saw three colours of red, black and brown hair, and knew. They'd better round up the rest...

#

So it was that when the train pulled into the station a final time for the Trio, they were greeted immediately by those who cared most. A sea of red and black hair (with a few browns and yellows) swamped them. Even the Grangers were there to see their girl.

Laughing and talking, the group swept up the hill to Hogwarts; the last home and meeting place for all.


	2. Ginny

When Ginny woke up, Harry's hand beside hers was clammy. She squeezed it but received no response; heart beating faster, she checked his breathing.

He would never trick her; had in fact promised not to after the final battle against his earliest foe.

She knew he was dead.

She checked on her brother and her friend, his wife, and made the same discovery.

#

Due to the Trio's ways, there were two funerals: a private family gathering and a grand public send-off.

The size of their family was large: Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Lupin, Black and even Dumbledore blood mixed, with many others besides, over five generations.

Their legacy was vast and had touched nations. Their achievements were well-noted in many books, though the only biography of the early years to be trusted was that of JK Rowling's seven set.

The coffins were lowered into the soil. Harry James Potter, 120 years young, was reunited with his parents and other family at last.

Ginny Potter stood watching as her brother and his wife's twin coffin joined her husbands.

For one year, her only true company was Harry's familiar, Pira.

But on the morning of the last day of summer, the golden phoenix rose alone.

When Ginny stepped off the express, Harry greeted her with open arms. Grinning, he took her to Hogwarts.

Introductions - and in some cases, re-introductions - were in order...

And after that...they had eternity.

Ta da! This is a story to accompany Chapter 28 of Living On.

Ugh. Exams…


End file.
